Sparkling Revenge
by Emrald Eyes
Summary: Harry pranks Snape after a detention with him...OneShot


A/N: Don't mind the sillyness of this, I was bored and found a old thing of body glitter and the idea popped into my head. Soo... don't kill me for it.

Sparkling Revenge

Harry stumbled into the Gryffindor common room looking haggard. He rubbed his eyes and groaned collapsing onto the couch where Ginny Weasley sat struggling with a Divinations essay.

"Hey Harry, detention bad?" she asked. Harry growled and pulled at his hair.

"How the hell can Snape possibly dirty that many cauldrons! Doesn't he ever clean them! I mean seriously does he purposely make the most foul smelling potions and set the cauldrons aside and say 'These I'll have the poor fools I give detention clean'?" Harry said. Ginny laughed closing her book.

"Maybe, or maybe he just saves them for you!" She said. Harry groaned.

"That'd be just like him." He moaned. Then he turned and gave Ginny a tired smile, which faded. He reached over and touched her cheek.

"Ginny, are you wearing…glitter?" he asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because it looks cool, I had Herminie put a sticky charm on it so it doesn't come off." She explained. Harry narrowed his eyes a dangerous gleam coming to his eyes.

"Do you have any more?" he asked shocking Ginny.

"Why you want some?" she asked blinking, Harry nodded. "What colors?" she asked sighing, she wasn't going to even try to reason what he wanted it for.

"Gryffindor colors." Ginny nodded and stood up looking down at him.

"You're beginning to take a bit after Fred and George." She said shaking her head to go retrieve the glitter. Harry grinned leaning back despite his body aching. He couldn't wait for his next potions class now. A few minutes later Ginny came back with two small vials of glitter. Harry gladly accepted them and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best Gin!" he said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just do not tell anyone where you got it." She ordered shaking her head and opening her text back up. She didn't need to ask him what he planned on doing with it, by the end of the day he used it, the whole school would most likely be talking about it.

"Don't worry Gin, I wont tell. Night!" Harry said his mood greatly improved as he bounded, stiffly towards the boy's dorm. Ginny shook her head.

"He is going to be the death of Dumbledore one of these days." She said laughing, she wasn't about to admit even now that she was in her fifth year, she still had a crush on him.

The next day had Harry wolfing down his breakfast. Ron and Herminie stared at him.

"Um…mate you do know we are going to Potions next right?" Ron asked. Harry grinned.

"Yup, I don't want to be late." He said shocking his two best friends.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Herminie asked, but all she got was a grin.

"Come on." Harry said getting up, and led his two dumbfounded friends to the classroom. Harry didn't even sneer at Malfoy as the blonde smirked evilly at him, obviously up to ruining another one of Harry's potions. Harry sat down sliding his hand into his pocket feeling the now mixed vials. Snape stormed in moments later sneering at the whole class.

"I hope you all read the chapter I assigned because we are having a test." He announced out of the blue getting groans from the entire class. Harry merely grinned which of course drew Snape's attention to him.

"Is there something you find humorous about that Potter?" he sneered. Harry raised a hand and placed a mask of shock as he up capped the glitter and muttered a spell tapping the vial with his wand. A moment later Snape yelped as glitter appeared on his face. He rubbed at it, but the sticky charm did its job. The whole class burst into laughter as the Glitter settled all onto Snape's forehead spelling out in sparkling letters: Gryffindor's Rule. Snape hissed at the class, but order was not restored, Harry laughed hard as he knew Snape couldn't prove it was him. Even the Slytherin's were struggling to stifle their laughter.

"Potter!" Snape shouted. Harry couldn't contain it he stood grinning from ear to ear. Letting everyone know it was indeed his doing. "Detention for the next five nights!" Snape shouted as he hurriedly walked to his office to remove the glitter. Harry sat back down satisfied, he met his friends eyes Ron's were tearing from laughing hard, while Herminie just sighed but her eyes were twinkling with laughter.

"Are you going to prank him after every detention?" Ron wanted to know. Harry grinned.

"You'll see…" he said and opened his potion's text feeling better than he had in some time…


End file.
